ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gamma Geist
Ultraman Gamma Geist is one of the three Geist Ultras from Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash. Description See: Ultraman Gamma/Appearance Ultraman Gamma Geist is a black, red and purple version of Ultraman Gamma. He has red eyes, as opposed to Gamma's blue. He has a deep glowing purple color timer that flashes red when injured. When revived during the world-merging experiment, Gamma Geist first appeared as a Goldras, identical to normal, before being restored to his true form. Personality While Gamma is calm natured, Gamma Geist is rude, loud and brutal. He mocks both his and the other Geist's counterparts, and is overly sarcastic in general. He also annoys the other Geist Ultras with his dry comments. Both Gamma and S Geist are bossed around by Orion Geist. History Cross Dimension Clash A quantum hologram of Ultraman Gamma, it was inhabited by a Minus Energy based A.I. controlled by Meridas. It, along with S Geist and Orion Geist, went to fight the originals. As each fought their doppelganger, Gamma Geist showed his template a vision of a fallen Gamma. This only served to strengthen the Ultra's resolve, leading to Gamma Geist's first death. Cross Dimension Reunion However, the A.I. program was not destroyed only sent back to the mainframe and later recovered from its destroyed database as part of the efforts to retrieve data. It and Sorta Geist were both put in the Hologram bodies of Goldras and Silvergon respectively to guard over the latest Rebel Weekee experiment. The two dark guardians encountered Orion and Gamma once again, where both were defeated by the Ultras. Again, both survived, and were reborn in their original forms. Even then both were defeated, with their programs either stuck in a database or destroyed. With their defeat Sethadon was crush the intruding beings of light. Profile and Features Profile *'Height': 40 meters *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Age': None *Homeworld: None *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jump Height': 800 m *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Grip Strength': 50,000 tons Body Features *'Gamma Crystal': A purple crystal on Ultraman Gamma Geist's forehead, absorbs darkness and is used for attacks, similar to a Beam Lamp. *'Color Timer': Ultraman Gamma Geist has a color timer. However, his has armor around it. *'Protectors': Used, along with the crystal, to absorb dark energy. Abilities *'Gamma Stream': A purple, corrupted version of the Gamma Stream. *'Gamma Slash': Ultraman Gamma Geist can fire a purple version of Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Slash from his Gamma Crystal. *'Dark Shuriken': A small shuriken made of darkness fired from Ultraman Gamma Geist's hand(s). *'Gamma Needle': Tiny purple needles fired from Ultraman Gamma Geist's fingers. These are very weak but can be fired in rapid succesion. *'Gamma Breaker': Ultraman Gamma Geist can coat his fist in energy and punch an enemy's energy shield or force field, breaking it. *'Gamma Acceleration': Ultraman Gamma Geist can run at extremely high speeds, but only for a short time. Category:Zombiejiger Category:SolZen321 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Judo Ultras